Princess
by Lidy Mick
Summary: Yasu sempre receberia Nana de braços abertos, por mais que aquilo doesse.Porque ela era a sua princesa. YasuXNana, Oneshot


da noite.

Ele estava sozinho naquele estúdio, o cheiro inebriante do Black Stone tomando todo o pequeno movimento fez com que a ponta do cigarro se desprendesse, as cinzas se dissolvendo em pleno entediado.

Onde estavam Nobu e Shin?E aquela vocalista prepotente?Será que não levariam mesmo os ensaios a sério?

Mais uma baforada, mais um apoiado na parede, braços cruzados sbre o peito.O cigarro já no fim escapuliu por entre os dedos e caiu, certeiro para dentro de um cinzeiro previamente -se ao imaginar a brnca que levaria de sua amiga ao sentir aquela fumaça conhecida no ar; eles detestavam o Black Stone.

O empresário não iria gostar nada não estavam em psição de faltarem aos ensaios daquele jeito, e sobraria para ele mediar os conflitos mais uma vez.

–Yoooh, careca!O que está esperando pra colocar esse lugar abaixo?

A voz estridente e autoritária foi levemente abafada pelo som de uma porta atingida por um pesado coturno tamanho 36.

–Nana, poderia por favor evitar a destruição de patrimônio alheio?A não ser que o seu pé-de-meia tenha o suficiente pra consertar os estragos mais tarde!

–Não seja sem graça, senhor advogado! - ela riu enquanto passava o braço a redor do seu pescoç hálito era puro álcool.

–Andou bebendo tão cedo?O que houve, o Ren te deu um fora? - Yasu a tirou de seus ombros delicada e não demonstrava nenhuam firmeza nas pernas.

–Não se meta no que não te interessa, e vamos logo ensaiar, teremos um show logo mais no fim do mês!

Um suspiro ainda mais era primeiro alerta de "Cuidado!Oosaki fora de controle à vista!".Ele tinha toda a sequência decorada, e ela não o animava nem um pouco.

–Não podemos ensaiar, eu e você somos os únicos aqui se não falar no fato de que você está mais de uma hora atrasada!

–Hã? - pela primeira vez ela parecia tomar consciência do vazio no cômodo que a rodeava. - Onde estão os paspalhos do Shin e do Nobu?Apareçam agora mesmo!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha; tinha algo de diferente ali.

–Nana...o que aconteceu?Qual é o problema?

Ela o olhou como se ele estivesse louco.

–E quem disse que eu tenho um problema?Eu tô ótima!

Dois segundos depois, ela tropeçava nos próprios pés e lutava para recuperar equilí sabia que sobraria pra ele.

–Vem cá, princesa, vamos te levar de volta pro seu castelo dos sonhos, o ensaio acabou por hoje!

Contrariada, ela aceitou que ele a ajudasse a a amparava, suportando o peso de seu corpo e das confissões que ela tinha por o cuidado de de apanhar as suas coisas, assim como o celular, deixar as luzes apagadas e trancar o estúdio, enfiando a sua cópia da chave no bolso.

Caminharam juntos em direção aos quartos que usavam temporariamente, indo diretamente para o cômodo dele; a única vantagem de já se estar acostumado a lidar com as instabilidades e surpreendentes atitudes da cantora é que ele não hesitava no que precisava fazer.

Um ruído em um ds quartos chamou a sua atençã aguçou os ouvidos enquanto enfiava a chave na fechadura, antes de baçançar a cabeça negativamente.

–Agora sabemos o porquê da ausência do Nobu...o Shin deve estar fazendo a mesma , o quão pervertidos os hmens podem ser?

A vz grogue revelava a verdade dos ébrios.

–Você não tem muita moral pra dar bronca nos dois, quantas vezes fugiu dos ensaios pra ficar com o Ren?

–Hey, não pode desenterrar o passado!Naquela época éramos só uma bandinha, hoje somos a grande Blast, e logo logo vamos superar o Trapnest!

Gargalhadas e o som de um corpo pousando com impacto na tirou mais um cigarro do bolso, pouco se importando com a retaliação dela.

Essa retaliação nunca estava imóvel e silenciosa.

–Quer dizer de uma vez?Não posso desperdiçar assim uma noite tão promissora se não me der um motivo decente. - disse sentando ao seu lado, passando sua mão pelosa fios curtos e negros.

–Nã me diga que também quer conhecer melhor as nossas safado!

A voz podia estar abafada pelo travesseiro macio, mas os sentimentos estavam expostos.O tempo corria, mas nenhum dos lados queria ceder.A mão de Yasu em nenhum momento abandonou a cabeça dela, sempre acariciando, sempre consolando.

Yasu aspiru a fumaça, sentindo o prazer da nicotina em sua circulaçã não estivesse mais d que acostumado, sabia que a essa hora o seu coração estaria a ponto de implodir de desespero e angústia.Tê-la ali, a seu alcance, literalmente em suas mãs...nunca fora fácil, mas se tornara suportável.

Nana era sua, mas não lhe pertencia.Não era como Hachi, que se prendia a um quintal e lá ficava a disposição de quem cuidasse era mais como um gato selvagem, que surgia quando queria e onde tinha vontade, independente do desejo da mão que a afagava.

E que, ainda assim, conquistava qualquer um que a visse.

Yasu podia ser aquele que a alimentava e a embalava, mas ela não era morava em outro quintal, dominara um outro coração.Só voltava quando precisava de mais um carinho que sabia não encontrar em sua outra casa, e ele sempre abria suas portas para ía?Sim, sempre doera, mas era assim que devia ser, ou então ambos desmoronariam.

–Yasu... - o timbre manhoso tirou dos pensamentos. - eu não sei se ?

Uma gota lhe escorre.

–Não.Não sabe se quer o quê?

–Casar com o Ren.Não sei se eu devo, e isso está me matando...

O timbre passara de manhoso para choroso, mas não era um choro de verdade, como aqueles que ela só tinha para ele ou Hachi,e niguém mais.

–Achei que já tivessem tomado a decisão, o anúncio oficial vai sair em breve na mídia.

–É, mas...eu estou com medo.

Ele riu baixinho.

–Não se preocupe, não vai sair nenhum monstro de dentro do bolo pra te devorar no meio da cerimônia!

Ela não riu, e nem ralhou.O rosto afundado, a mão acariciando, a fumaça tomando completamente o lugar.

–Apague essa porcaria, o cheiro me dá náuseas!

–Não mude de assunto, sabe que não funciona comigo.

Ela elevou rosto.Não haviam lágrimas, ela as estava contendo como a encarava carinhoso e sensível.Não suportava que fizessem a sua princesa chorar, por mais que fosse involuntário, por mais que fosse o Ren.

Ou...talvez, PORQUE fosse o Ren?

Ela sentou-se e deixou o tronco cair sobre peito dele, agarrando seu pescoço com a embalou mais uma vez, apertando-a e deixando que se tranquilizasse e se sentisse segura.A primeira lágrima escorreu.

–Mas...e se for em mim que esse monstro está escondido?É de mim que eu tenho medo, eu...eu não sei como as coisas vão ser a partir de agora...como eu vou ser!

Um suspiro, o silêncio quebrado pelos soluços baixos da a empurrou de leve e, tirando os óculos, a olhos diretamente nos olhos.

–Você vai ser tenho certeza disso.

Ela deixou que o rostou repousasse em uma de suas mãos por alguns segundos, sorrindo de leve, as bochechas ainda coradas pelo álcool.

–Obrigada mais uma vez, Yasu...

Nana se inclinou e tocou os lábios de seu amigo com seus próprios lábios, um gesto simples e mais significativo que qualquer abraç não se surpreendeu e nem se alterou; era apenas mais uma das características que marcavam essa amizade sem sentido e dolorosa que dava sentido à sua o beijava, mas ela também beijava a beijava a ã, não fazia diferença se beijava ou não o Yasu, não é?

Assim deveria não era.

O quart ficou frio de repente, apesar de a janela estar olhou para ao rádio-relógio na mesinha de cabeceira; não passava das 22:30 ele corresse, daria ele não queria correr, ao menos não naquela noite.

O corpo magro e a pele alva voltaram a se depsitar em seus lençóis, impregnando-os com aquele cheiro que não o deixariam dormir mais um segund, repensou seu não fosse uma má idéia.

–Vai se encontrar com alguma garota? - a voz grogue retornara, como se o acontecido de segundos atrás fosse apenas uma miragem n deserto.

–Hm?

–Vai logo daqui, eu vou voltar pro meu quarto!

–Então é melhor andar logo, já me atrasou mais do que o necessário. - a avaliou pr alguns segundos. - Consegue andar sozinha?

–Dou meu jeito! - ficou de pé, nitidamente mais recuperada que quando invadira o estúdio, mas não de todo normal.

Não tinha jeito, ele precisaria ajudá-la a caminhar mais uma vez.

–Vem comigo, eu te levo.

–Vai se atrasar ainda mais!

–Não me importo.

–Desse jeito, nunca vai arrumar uma namorada, seu careca!

–E de quem é a culpa?

Ela riu.Não tiveram mais dificuldades para chegar até o aposento provisório da cantora, ele agradecendo por ela já estar quase adormecida quando a colocou desajeitadamente em sua cama.Não a cobriu, não a beijou, não deu uma última olhada saudosa.Não fazia o seu feitio.

Mas não negou uma acariciada rápida em seu cabelo mais uma vez, fortalecendo ali aquele odor doce e característico que ele parou por aí.Após isso, simplesmente fechou a porta e se foi sem olhar para trás.

Mandou uma mensagem rápida e simples; estava respondeu que esperaria, incluindo ali uma carinha sorridente.O aparelho foi guardado, e o Black Stone resgatado; provavelmente era o sétimo ou o oitavo daquela perguntu por um momento se Nana não teria razão e estaria na hora de tentar a menos diminuir o vício.

Não, melhor nã começasse a seguiu as suas ordens, pedidos e caprichos mais do que o normal, seria apenas uma questão de tempo até estar completamente entregue a ela.E isso não seria nada bom.

Fios rosados passaram por sua mente, enquanto se encaminhava para o quarto pré .Houve uma certa épca em que o Ren lhe enchera o saco tentando descobrir o porquê de os dois terem se separado, mas ele jamais lhe não gostaria nem um pouco de ouvir a resposta que tanto ansiava, então o silêncio era a melhor alternativa.

–Você demorou, Yasu... - o rosto delicado e feminino o recepcionara com satisfação, recebendo dele o mais sincero sorriso que ele era capaz.

–Estava resolvendo alguns problemas com a banda,, não importa.

–Com a banda ou...com a Nana?

–Dá no mesmo.

E poucos segundos depois ele a mergulhara na cama, beijando com ansiedade e retirando com destreza cada maldita peça de roupa que ousasse atrapalhá corpo ali, ativo, trabalhando, mas a mente distante, navegando em águas profundas.

Reira...Nana...duas princesas mimadas e carentes, que precisavam da atenção especial de dois homens cada uma; um que servisse como alicerce, e outro que fosse seu amante.E ele não poderia ser as duas coisas, escolhendo portanto ficar apenas tomando conta de sua própria que doesse, mesmo que o fizesse mal, ele estaria ali.

Ren odiaria saber daquilo.

–Yasu... - seu nome sussurrado entre suspiros e banhado em luxú esquecê-la, fingir que Oosaki Nana jamais entrara em sua esquecer que amava a sua Nana.

A menos até a manhã seguinte, quando ela mais uma vez aparecesse em seu quintal pedindo por um pouco de carinho.E ele, sendo quem era, abriria as portas de sua casa com um até apagassse seu Black Stone quando ela o pedisse.

E aí, sim, ele estaria perdido de vez.


End file.
